Song of Innocence
'Song of Innocence '(イノセンスの歌 Inosensu no uta) is a duet sung by the voice actresses of Akimoto Hiromi and Akimoto Komachi. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Niji no kaze ga fukimasu Tō-tan no kaigan de Watashi ga kiita merodī ga arimashita Sore wa inosensu no utadesu Watashitachi no subete no watashitachi ga tassei shitai yume o motte imasu Yume wa kite inai riyū o shitte imasen Shikashi, watashi wa massugu ni shutoku suru bakkuappu suru koto ga dekimasu Soshite, daremoga inosensu no uta o kiite mimashou Watashi wa negai o haichi shimashita Nagareboshi-ji Sono furagumento o kensaku suru ni wa Yukue fumei ni natta watashi no kokoro no Watashi wa kore o keizoku shite ikimasu song for you Inosensu no kokoro Inosensu no uta Watashi no uta wa anata no tamedesu Watashi ga ushinatta mono o sagashiteimasu Watashi no kokoro wa hontōni kanashīdesu Shikashi, darekaga utai kaishi shimasu Sore wa inosensu no utadesu Watashi wa umarekawatte ita toki ni asa ga kureba Watashi wa jinsei o iki tsudzuketaideshou Watashitachi no chansu kaigi ya hoka no subete Watashi wa kiseki o shinjite irunode, hōseki ni narimasu Watashi ga kidzuita toki Jūyōna nodeshita Kisetsu ga kawari hajimemashita Rokuu ni tsutsuma Watashi wa kore o keizoku shite ikimasu song for you Inosensu no kokoro Inosensu no uta Watashi no uta wa anata no tamedesu Watashi wa watashi no kokoro o aita toki Nanika ga kagayaki hajimemashita Watashi wa jibun jishin de kore made ko no subete o kimashita Shikashi, watashi wa sore o tsuyoku ensō shite ita to kakushin shite imasu Inosensu no watashi no uta Sekaijū de kyōmei shimasu Listen to my love Soreha perfect harmony |-|Kanji= 虹の風が吹きます 遠端の海岸で 私が聞いたメロディーがありました それはイノセンスの歌です 私たちのすべての私たちが達成したい夢を持っています 夢は来ていない理由を知っていません しかし、私はまっすぐに取得するバックアップすることができます そして、誰もがイノセンスの歌を聞いてみましょう 私は願いを配置しました 流れ星時 そのフラグメントを検索するには 行方不明になった私の心の 私はこれを継続していきますsong for you イノセンスの心 イノセンスの歌 私の歌はあなたのためです 私が失ったものを探しています 私の心は本当に悲しいです しかし、誰かが歌い開始します それはイノセンスの歌です 私は生まれ変わっていたときに朝が来れば 私は人生を生き続けたいでしょう 私たちのチャンス会議や他のすべて 私は奇跡を信じているので、宝石になります 私が気づいたとき 重要なのでした 季節が変わり始めました 緑雨に包ま 私はこれを継続していきますsong for you イノセンスの心 イノセンスの歌 私の歌はあなたのためです 私は私の心を開いたとき 何かが輝き始めました 私は自分自身でこれまでこのすべてを来ました しかし、私はそれを強く演奏していたと確信しています イノセンスの私の歌 世界中で共鳴します Listen to my love それはperfect harmony |-|English= The rainbow wind blows At a far end coast There was a melody I heard It's a song of innocence All of us have dreams we want to accomplish Not knowing why the dreams don't come But I can get straight back up And let everyone hear the song of innocence I placed a wish Upon a shooting star To find that fragment Of my heart that went missing I will continue this song for you A heart of innocence A song of innocence My song is for you I'm searching for what I have lost My heart truly is sad But someone starts to sing It's a song of innocence If a morning comes when I am reborn I would want to continue living that life Our chances meeting and everything else Will become a gem because I believe in miracles When I realised What was important The season began to change Enveloped in a green rain I will continue this song for you A heart of innocence A song of innocence My song is for you When I opened up my heart Something started to shine I came this far all on my own But I'm sure I was playing it strong My song of innocence Resonate throughout the world Listen to my love It's a perfect harmony Video Category:Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn Category:Character Songs Category:Duets Category:Music Category:Image Songs Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures